Watch Me Break
by Child of Thanatos
Summary: This story is a story that my friend had created. Follow the story of psychotic mind of Connor as he had escaped his prison.
1. HAHAHA

CHAPTER 1: HAHAHA

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? TO ALL THESE INNOCENT PEOPLE?" shouted the chief of police pacing back and forth. Connor was sitting in a straight jacket in a dark room with one light and it's on Connor, he smirked his scarred up face and replied "Cuz it's fun.."

the chief stopped and looked at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw "H..h...how would your family feel about what you have done?"

"They don't care.." he said with his head down looking at the floor

"And why is that?"

"Cuz they're gone."

"Gone?"

"yeah...gone, they left the state after they heard that there was a killer goin' round hehe man if they only knew that they were living with him HAHA!"

"What are you…" chief asked breathing heavily

"HAHA OH HO HO ISN'T THAT FUCKING QUESTION! WHAT ARE YOU? WHAT IS YOUR WIFE?! IM HUMAN THAT SIMPLE, JUST ONE THAT WANTS MORE!ONE THAT WANTS TO PROVE A POINT!"

"How do you know I have a wife?! And what point?"

Connor is quiet and starts laughing

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER!?" asked the chief more concerned about his wife

"You remember when you were on a 2 day trip to jail to make sure all of the criminals got there?" said Connor

"Where are you going with this?"

"When you get home you will find her on your bed.."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"Let's just say that I tried to tango with her torso but I let go…."

the chief started to tear up and fill up with anger "YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

chief runs out of the room leaving the door open while in the back of his head he is thinking of all the great memories he has had with her, he rushed to open his car door and he went home and it occurred to him he just left a serial killer alone with an open door. Meanwhile Connor got up and walked over to the door looking for a knife or something sharp to attempt to cut up his straight jacket and maybe get free, he heard walking close to the door and he hid next to it "Hey wasn't there someone in here before?" the policemen walked in holding his tazer, Connor tackled him and started knawing at the man he was CHOMPING at the police officer Connor went for the throat and bit down on the officer's neck drawing blood the police officer tazed Connor but it was not as effective as it should have been it just made Connor bit harder and Connor started jerking his head back and forth and left to right at that point there was a pool of blood and not 30s later the police officer was dead with only half a neck left "Yummy" Connor's face was bloody and his eyes widened he looked at the dead policeman and he saw the tazer and picked it up with his mouth but it came to him that how would it be useful if you're using it with you mouth so he dropped it and started to run out of the police office and luckily all the officers were on break so he sprinted out getting seen by the officer at the desk but he didn't care and he kept running the officer at the desk yelled for backup "All officers to elm street we have an escaped criminal and he is very dangerous" the chief just arrived at his home and the house was quiet chief ran up stairs and everything was ok it was all just a ruse to get him to leave with the door open and he realized that he just let a killer free.


	2. NEW GEAR

**CHAPTER 2: NEW GEAR**

 **Connor was running down the sidewalk next to a street that was completely empty all the houses were black and he started getting pissed at the straight jacket so he ran faster and turned to an alleyway and found a teenager that looks like he is about 17 with a blunt not lit yet and Connor asked "Hehe hey kid I have a question."**

 **"** **Bro...why are you in a straight jacket?"**

 **"** **Me and my friends were doing a prank and it kinda backfired"**

 **"** **What was the prank?"**

 **"** **Really kid? Ill tell you after you get me out of this thing."**

 **"** **What makes you think i want to help you and where are your friends?"**

 **"** **PRANK GONE WRONG NOW HELP ME OUT OF THIS THING"**

 **"** **Fine if it will shut yo-" cop sirens are heard in the distance getting closer**

 **"** **What kid?"**

 **"** **Why is there blood on your mouth?"**

 **"** **KID I TOLD YOU, A PRANK THAT BACKFIRED IT'S FAKE BLOOD"**

 **"** **Ok..damn" he unbuckles it and Connor is no longer in a straight jacket**

 **Connor started to walk away but stopped, turned around and said "Hey kid."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Thanks I owe you"**

 **"** **Wait i have a question."**

 **"** **Ok but hurry"**

 **"** **I know that you're a convict can you tell me how you became what you are?"**

 **"** **No."**

 **Connor ran away into the closest dark house to the right it was a rather big house that was 2 stories big he slipped through the door and closed the door like a professional robber there was a flight of stairs and 2 hallways one to the left and one to the right , Connor went to the right looking for a fridge but all there was, was a bag of potato chips and he was tempted but it would make too much noise so he avoided them he heard creaks like someone was walking there, and there was a counter with a kitchen knife on it behind him so he hid and a child walked in and Connor exhaled the word "shit" quietly and the kid walked passed the counter not noticing Connor and she got a glass of water and turned around and saw Connor and gasped "shhh don't speak" he covered her mouth the little girl dropped her glass and it shattered Connor knew that someone heard it so Connor sighed and grabbed the knife pushed the little girls head up to wear the neck is completely exposed he held the knife up to it "Talk or move and you die" the little girl started to tear up but remained quiet and still, so Connor waited to see if someone was coming downstairs to check the noise 2min go by and no one did so he put the knife back and punched the girl, she was unconscious and he went to the room to the left instead and there was a door to the porch and he exited thankfully that he didn't have to end a child's life. there were 2 chairs on the porch He sat down and accidently fell asleep the next morning he woke up to a father holding a wooden bat "Who are you?"**

 **"** **Heh don't make me laugh"**

 **"** **Deal, now who are you?"**

 **"** **Just a homeless man that snuck up on the porch, im sorry im gonna leave now."**

 **"** **Good" Connor got up grabbed the bat pulled it towards him pulling the father towards him he pushed the bat forward hitting the father in the face and the father pulled the bat back and swung it and hit Connor in the nose giving him a nosebleed "You know if you apologize i might let you live" Connor said**

 **"** **What?"**

 **Connor punched him in the face dropping him immediately Connor took the bat and walked back inside towards the front door to leave,and the wife walked in front of him "Who are y-" BASH he hit her shattering the bat, she fell unconscious and the little girl was looking at him crying Connor looked back and walked out there was a policeman that saw him walking with half a baseball bat, so the policeman walked up to him "Mr."**

 **"** **Yes?" replied Connor**

 **"** **Whats up with the ba-" Connor grabs the policeman's throat and squeezed but the policeman punched Connor, Connor didn't even flinch and the policeman was starting to panic so he kicked Connor forcing him to let go and he pulled out a 9mm pistol and armed it "Back up and drop the bat" he called for backup**

 **"** **I can hear em callin"**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **But i can't stop from fallin"**


	3. BACKSTORY

CHAPTER 3: BACKSTORY

Connor took a few steps toward the cop and it freaked him out, but Connor grabbed the gun pushing it to the right forcing the cop to shoot "HAHA" Connor hit the cop with what's left of the bat breaking it again and it is no longer useable so he dropped it and punched the cop knocking him out and as the cop was falling Connor caught him and put him on his shoulders "I can't just leave him here i've done enough of that for now" Connor jogged away toward the farthest house on the block and he knew he had 30s tops so he was hauling ass and he couldn't make it but he did get to a moderately safe spot, they were behind a shack and Connor kept hitting the cop so he wouldn't wake up for a while luckily he knew a couple people on elm street his old pal Freddy "He lived on what, i think it was 287 elm street?" he waited a few hours occasionally punching the cop so he wouldn't wake and when it turned dark he made his way to Freddy's house and when he arrived he heard moaning and two voices "YEAH YOU FUCKIN LIKE THIS DICK DON'T YOU?! HUH DON'T YA?!"

"YES GOD GIVE IT TO ME!"

Connor knocks on the door and yells "HEY FUCKER IT'S BEEN A WHILE"

"Huh? The hell? is that who i think it is? Hold on"

Freddy finishes his 'business' and he walks to the door pulls up his flyer and opens the door "HOLY SHIT! CONNOR FUCK DUDE IT'S BEEN A WHILE"

"Freddy it's only been a week and a half."

"Still"

"Ok man" Connors starts to walk in

"HOLD ON CONNOR"

"What?"

"Whats with the dead guy?"

"He isnt dead"

"Oh well that just makes it fine then doesn't it?"

"Yes it does"

"HA No it doesnt"

"Look man just let me stay for 1 day i'll be gone by midnight"

"C i don't have a problem with you i have a problem with the cop"

Connor shoved Freddy out of the way and walked in

"Ok i don't care"

"Whatever"

"Do you have a pair of clothes i can have?"

"I have a pair that you forgot last time you were here"

"Give me that pair"

"Ok" Freddy handed Connor a black shirt with a pair of blue jeans so Connor placed the cop in a chair, Connor went to the bathroom, took a shit and got dressed but the cop started to wake and Freddy noticed so he tied up the cop and duct taped his mouth and the cop woke up trying to talk but he couldn't, Connor came back and saw the cop "Freddy what the hell at least cut the cord to his radio" so Freddy cut the cord "Now you might be wondering why i'm like i am and i'm gonna tell you why"

Connor takes a chair from the kitchen and sits on it "I'm like i am because i started off just fuckin pissed at the world and i wanted to die, so much to the point that i self-harmed even more than that have you ever heard of self cannibalism?"the cop murmured "well i tried to cut off my thumb at one point but i wasn't strong enough, i let the pain stop me but at that point when i failed to cut my thumb off a thought occurred to me that i shouldn't hate myself and punish myself but i should punish other people for pissing me off so that's when i started wearing face paint and punishing people, showing them my point of view"

"Yeah Connor still has trouble remembering that he had a family that loved him and tons of friends but sadly he was born with a mental disease called Psychotic depression it's basically a voice in the back of your head that tells you to hit shit and the longer it takes for you to get help for it the worse it gets and Connor hasn't had help ever and he is 24yrs old" said Freddy

"Yeah" The cop started to murmur and struggle but his murmurs sounded like he was curious so Connor took off the duct tape and said "What?" and the cop replied

"So you just have a mental issue?"

"Apparently"

"But you don't need to-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"What?"

"You Don't need to try and say 'oh why don't you go get help?' well i've tried and the voice just doesn't leave it stays making me angry 24/7 and it is a part of me it isn't going anywhere and it is apart of me now and i hate it but i love it."

"What?"

"ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME I JUST TOLD YOU 'what' "DUMBY"

"Oh ugh"

"Yeah just get the dick out of your ears and listen!"

"Have you ever just tried to ignore it?"

"Man i would give you an award for something that i have never thought of before. OF COURSE I HAVE TRIED THAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"I'm sorry just don't kill me please i have a family"

"We will see it really depends on how much you piss me off"

"Hey sis!" Freddy yelled

"What?" she replied

"Come give your big bro a 'treat'"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know what i mean i'm full of energy and i want to use it on you"

"Oh…" she walked into the living room all nude and sexy with her slim body and D sized breasts and an ass worth dying for and she got on her knees in front of Freddy and started to unzip his pants

"JESUS FUCK FREDDY" she stopped" REALLY RIGHT HERE WHEN YOU HAVE COMPANY!? AND SHE IS YOUR SISTER! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Connor yelled

"Well i mean i jus-"

"NO FUCKING EXCUSE GO UPSTAIRS AND DO IT JESUS FUCK DUDE!"

Freddy walked up stairs with his sister and Connor started talking to the cop again

"Have you ever fucked a family member?" asked Connor

"No." replied the cop

"Thought about it?"

"No."

"Good that would've made me kill you right there and trust m-"

"ME TRUST YOU?! HA" the cop interrupted

"HAHA" Connor played along but also grabbed the cop's jaw and forced the cop to look at him "Interrupt me again and you will be blade to face with my knife because i have a low-tolerance for assholes, so watch what you say" the cop stopped laughing and spit on Connor's face and it pissed him off so Connor untied the cop, the cop stood up and asked "What are you do-" Connor grabbed his hair and pulled him to the kitchen table which is marble and bashed the cop's head against the table 4 times *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* "HAHAHAHA" Connor was laughing hard while slamming the cops head against the table "I LOVE WHEN PEOPLE TREAT ME LIKE SHIT PLEASE DO IT MORE!" the cop has a bloody face *BASH* there was a popping sound so Connor stopped and looked at the cop his nose was now crooked and the cop is unconscious again so Connor put him back on the chair tied him up again and set him in the living room in front of the TV. Freddy came downstairs "What's with all the-"Freddy sees the cop"WHAT THE FUCK C?"

"What?" Connor replied

"YOU KNOW 'WHAT'"

"Yeah what about it?

"Oh my god C, why did you do this?"

"He spit in my face"

"Well is he dead?"

"No"

"Then why is his face all bloody?"

"Slammed his face into the table a few times."

"Jesus man" Freddy sat down on the couch

"How was Bri?"(Freddy's sister)

"Amazing as ?"

"Just curious"

"You know you can..ugh you know"

"Man i don't want to at least not now but you're pretty fucked up"

"Me"

"Yeah"

"This coming from you, whatever" Connor gets up and walks outside for some air and sees that kid that helped with the straight jacket leaning against the wall so Connor walks inside "Hey Freddy do you have any knives?"

"Yeah here" he hands him a kitchen knife

"preferably one that isn't dull"

"Man, ok fine"Freddy hands him a bowie knife"don't lose this one man it costs $200 if you lose or break it"

"Shut up it will be fine"

"Wait why do you need it?"

Connor just walks out the door and hides the knife behind him so it isn't visible and he walks towards the kid "HEY KID!"

"Hey it's you...shit"

"Yeah its me, i have a question"

"hmm?"

"Can you" Connor makes the knife visible "take this knife and kill any cop around here?" Connor looks around and cops are asking house residents if they have seen him

"Wha...i can't just"

"Yes you can just pretend that they are bullies or terrorist's" The kid takes the knife "cool now what's your name kid?"

"Jacob"

"Ok then Jacob what are you waiting for get 'em kid" Jacob stabbs Connor in the stomach, and he falls down

"I'm not going to do that dude, all you are is a killer a mental fuck that deserves to be locked up or killed" Jacob walks over to a cop and says "He is over there he attacked me and i stabbed him in self-defense "shit" connor said laying there on the sidewalk bleeding


	4. WELCOME BACK

Jacob walks back over to Connor and says "Hopefully it will set you straight, but no it probably won't because you're a murderer and they never learn especially if they have been doing it for a long time now i admit i don't know how long you have been doing this-" the cop walks over and looks at Connor "Oh hey it's you." Connor grunted "Fucking help me i'm bleeding" the cop gets down and picks him up so Connor is on his feet and walks Connor to the police vehicle leaving a little blood trail the cop shoves Connor in the back seat of the car

"You're not even gonna call for an ambulance?!"

"No it's a stab alright but you won't die from it, if it hurts that bad apply pressure to it" Connor presses his hands up to the wound "Why aren't i in handcuffs?"

"Your injured and if i cuffed you then you wouldn't put pressure on your wound but don't think you won't get cuffs on you because once you get out of this car i'm putting them on you and you're going to court."

"Yeah.."

"Why did you say it like that?" the car starts to move now doing a U turn off of elm street and onto Bradley avn. heading towards the police station Connor is getting tired and starts to doze off "HEY NO SLEEPING!" shouted the cop Connor opened his eyes "Goddamn it"meanwhile Jacob was being questioned "how did it start?" asked a cop

"He walked up to me with a knife and told me to kill cops"

"Do you know what kind of knife?"

"Bowie knife"

"How did he get stabbed?"

"He asked me to kill cops and when i said 'no' he went for me but he missed so i directed his arm towards himself"

"Yeah you're going to court to kid"

"Why?"

"You're the victim you have to" Jacob grunted

"Follow me Jacob" Jacob followed the cop to the car and got in the backseat, the cop took Jacob to the police station as well "Why are you taking me here?"

"You need to stay here for a night and you have court in the morning so i suggest that you get some sleep asap" They got to the police station and Connor was being shoved inside with his hands cuffed "Follow me kid" said the police officer, Jacob followed, when he was entering the building but he was stopped to be checked for drugs and weapons "What's this?" asked the cop

"Marijuana"

"You know this is illegal, right"

"Yeah" the cop took the marijuana and sent Jacob inside, Jacob was in a small cell number 12 and Connor was in cell number 7 there was 1 bed in each cell with a toilet they both layed down on the beds and fell asleep, so about 7 hours later "WAKE UP" the cop yelled"IT'S TIME TO GO TO COURT!"

"I'M ALREADY UP SHUT IT PIG!" shouted Connor

"Im up, im up" said Jacob

"Good now follow me" The cop said as he opened up the cells Jacob and Connor walked out following the cop into the backseat, he drove over to the court a very quiet drive, they arrived at the court and got out of the car into the court and the judge walks out along with the jury and executioner Connor and Jacob sit down, a couple of hours later it was found that they are both guilty and are going to a high security prison Jacob is going to be there for 7 months because of his track record of selling drugs and Connor will be there for 1 year they both walk out and into a bus after court "You won't be leaving here alive or without me" said Connor angered, Jacob shook his head and looked out the window and whispered "fucktard"

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY?!" Yelled Connor

"NOTHING"

"BULLSHIT" Connor got up and walked over to Jacob and lifted his handcuffed hands up going for a punch but Jacob headbuted Connor's stomach causing him to nearly fall forwards but Connor stood up straight and reached over to Jacob but was stopped by one of the cops and was told to sit back down before he gets an extension on his sentence so Connor sat, but the cop decided to sit next to Jacob to make sure he doesn't get attacked again. Connor and Jacob fell asleep but the bus was going to a high security prison so they were nowhere near society and the road was very bumpy causing Connor to wake up luckily the only person on the bus awake was the bus driver and him so Connor got up as quietly as he could and walked over to the driver but he noticed Connor and reached for the bus's mic to wake up the guard but Connor put his hands on the back of the bus driver's neck causing the chain on his handcuffs to choke the bus driver. But the bus driver stopped driving as fast as he could causing Connor to fall forward onto the windshield making him vulnerable so the bus driver took that opportunity and kicked Connor in the face twice causin him to bleed but he got up, pushed the lever to open the doors, grabbed the bus driver's shirt and threw him down onto the bus's stairs the bus driver screamed "HELP HE'S GONNA-" Connor kicked him in the jaw breaking it

"Speak again and i'll rip your tongue out" Connor kicked again and again and again after 12 kicks Connor picked him up and threw him off the bus

"Walk home, wait actually since you're not up yet let me give you a 'fast travel' " Connor dragged the bloody bus driver's under the bus, Connor went back in the bus and drove over the bus driver's head crushing it "How the hell are they still sleeping?"

"We arent"

"Oh...shit" the cop got up and tased Connor then pulled him back to his seat

"Fucking stay there now i have to goddamn drive"

"Maybe you should learn to listen sometimes" chuckled Jacob

 **3 hours later**

Connor and Jacob arrive at the prison and walk off the bus "Extend his sentence" and pointed at connor.


	5. MAKE DEW

**CHAPTER 5: MAKE DEW**

They enter the prison and get put in there cells, Connor and Jacob are put in the same cell and told the layout of the day and that everyday will be the same. The guard leaves

"I should fucking strangle you." said Jacob

"Hmm" Connor looks behind him "what?"

"You heard me, but i guarantee you won't leave here in good health Connor you got me in here and i'm leaving"

"I GOT YOU IN HERE?!"

"Yeah you did if you didn't ask me to kill someone we probably wouldn't be in here well at least i wouldn't be-" Connor grabs Jacob and says

"Shut you're teenage trap"

 **BANG BANG** Jacob and Connor look at the cell bars and a guard is hitting the cell to get there attention "Come on it's lunch time"

"Good i'm goddamn starving" they said, Jacob and Connor follow the guard to the lunchroom "This is the line to get lunch every day you will come here and go through the line and don't be a dick to the lunch lady's they are stuck in here too so don't make worse for them but if you do please do it in front of me"

"Wow you're nice to them i wonder if you're like that to everyone else in here" said Connor

"No i don't think that cumbucket, i think that he is in a relationship with one of 'em"

Replied Jacob

"Shut the fuck up you too" yelled the cop"now get your lunch and sit you're ass's down"

"Where?" They questioned

"I don't give a damn, sit anywhere"

So Jacob and Connor got there lunch and sat down at an empty table

Together, "Fuck" Jacob whispers

"What? Is it because we're in this safe haven?"

" 'Safe haven' are you shittin me right now man"

"I wish i was"

"This is jail what's so good here to be called a 'safe haven"

"You know sometimes people will do something bad to purposely come here, ya know, to jail, usually its homeless people"

"Yeah i know"

"Well that's unexpected"

"How?"

"Well you're a stuck up kid"

"Shut up Connor at least i'm not a fucking serial killer"

"Well it's fun"

"No i don't think it is"

"What would you know you're just a kid, but you know it felt good when you stabbed me"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

The room gets louder but there are people looking at them

"You should'nt attract that kind of attention"

An african american man walks up to them and asks what there in for

"I'm in for, well killing several people"

"How many?" The man asks

"23" the man's eyes widen

"What about you?" He pointed at Jacob

"I stabbed him" points at Connor "and apparently 'abused' drugs"

"What kind of drugs?"

"Weed"

The man smiles and walks away back to his table

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR CELLS" shouted an officer

Everyone went to there cell block when they got there that man was in J and C's cell block but Jacob went back to his cell and sat down looking at the floor, Connor goes over to other prisoners to socialize. 10min pass "EVERYONE TIME TO GO TO YOUR RECESS" Jacob and Connor follow the crowd outside there was basketball and exercise machines but nothing like treadmills Jacob moves over to the bench press and jacob sits on a bench

"Hey" said Jacob an inmate stopped and replied

"You're new here right?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because newbies need to be taught a lesson on who they can talk to"

"Why does it mat-" Jacob gets punched in the jaw and falls over

"Because none of us know you and none of us care about -" he falls Connor tackles him and starts punching

"FUCK WITH HIM AND YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP DEAD" shouts Connor, Jacob gets up and pulls back Connor putting him in a full nelson "Stop!"

"Why!"

"He will have you killed in you're sleep if you piss him off enough!"

"How would you know that?!" Connor breaks away from the nelson

"Because look at his right eye!"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" he said calming down a bit

"Because if you look around you will see tons of people with an eye tattoo like his he could be in a gang" someone runs up to them and asks "Did you do this?"

"Well i didn't" replies Jacob "but he did" pointing at Connor

"What's your name?"

"Stephan"

"Well Stephen you fucked up"

"How?"

"That's a member of the Apollo's"

"I FUCKIN TOLD YOU!" yelled Jacob

"Wait so you knew about this before attacking him?" the inmate starts getting up

"No" there are guards out in the courtyard now

"Well if you're serious about not knowing then you should probably go stand near one of the guards, you might be safer over there"

"Ok" Jacob replied

"Ha no i'm fine staying away from them cause i tend to 'fuck up' anywhere i am and if a guard see's me 'fuck up' then i'm serving more time in here" declared Connor, the inmate is now on his feet "You fucked up" mumbled the inmate, Jacob went over to stand around a guard

"Did I?"

"Hehe yeah you did, you know i was just doin' a chin check" he chuckled

"I'm about to give you a 'chin check' you fuckin piece of trash" Connor lunged for the inmate knocking him down and grabbing his throat "I hope you realize how fucked you are" the inmate punches Connor and replies "I thought you didn't want to get in fights because you would get 'more time' in here, so make it easy on yourself and blackout" Connor kicks him in the crotch, the Apollo's are looking at them now blocking anyone from seeing the fight

"Help me from this crazy fucker" the Apollo's just stare, Connor knees him in the face causing him to fall on his back, he takes a few steps toward the inmate on the ground and starts stomping on his neck, the inmate starts gagging and suffocating "pl.."STOMP"ahk plea"STOMP he starts coughing up blood

"EVERYBODY MOVE" shouted a guard "What's goin' on here?!" Connor stopped and looked at the guard with a bloody nose the guard looks at the inmate on the ground with blood splattered on his mouth and parts of his uniform the guard throws his baton at Connor "Finish it" he ordered Connor was in awe, and one of the Apollo's told Connor "He's a bug"

"A bug?"

"A crooked guard"

"Oh"

"Now finish him we wanted him gone for a while now"

Connor nods his head and points the baton downwards

"Open wide"

"NO PLEA-" He shoves the baton down through the mouth breaking his front teeth and he grabs the soon to be corps's hair and pulls up still pushing down on the baton "Come on you fucker die already" out of nowhere it gets easier to pull so he looks and they all notice that the baton is sticking out of the back of his neck "That's a lot of blood...damn" the guard ran back to the body and layed down next to it making it look like he was beaten and had his baton stolen from him the doors burst open and a team of guards in riot gear come out banging there shields with there batons yelling "GET DOWN, DROP YOUR WEAPON AND GET ON THE GROUND!" Connor let's go of the baton leaving it sticking out of the inmate's mouth and he drops to the ground so does everybody else at the courtyard. The riot guards grab Connor and taking him to solitary confinement they open the door and toss him in there closing and locking the door afterwards "Fuck" mumbled Connor, 5min pass and Connor is leaning his back against the wall holding his head the, slot on the door opens


End file.
